Force to Marry a King Pin-Slowly Updated
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: Summary Inside. Please Read the A/N at the bottom!
1. Chapter 1-Edited

1st Vampire Academy Fanfiction! Hope you like!

* * *

 **Summary: A night out, is all what Rosa Hathaway wants, but she got something totally different. What she got was BAD NEWS. Her parents's house was broke into, her father was murder in cold blood, her mother was trying to hold on to her life, she finds out she has a finance and BOOM!, her mom is dead now. When Rosa figures out that her husband is Dimitri Beilkova, the Number One Drug Kingpin, Rosa had to decide is the life she grew up in and her husband worth it or if the drugs, guns, kidnapping, watching and just plain criminal shit, just too much for the 22 years old?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Rosa hated her father at this moment. **HE** was **FORCING** her to stay home while her best friend, Lissa, was having fun at her bachelor's party. Rosa was happy when Christian, Christian Ozera, Lissa's boyfriend/finance, finally pop the question and in two weeks they were getting married.

Lissa, Lissa Dragomir, the third most powerful Drug Kingpin Family. Rosa's mother and father were the 2nd power, The Hathaway's. Lissa was marrying the 5th most powerful family, The Ozera. They had been in love with each other for the last 6 years. Lissa would always try to make her family happy, but her old boyfriend, just didn't do it and they ending up letting her and Christian be together because to keep her calm and happy.

"I'm fucking 22 years old! I can do whatever I want! I have to miss my best friend's fucking bachelor's party because Dad wants me to be here and die of boredom!" Rosa screamed out. Lissa sighed as she listened to Rosa bitches to her. She could understand why Rosa was piss. Her dad did act like she was a child and not an adult and Rosa was an adult, as well as Lissa's father, brother and Uncle. Being the only girl is hard.

"Rosa, just get dress in that black, skin tight, lace, short dress that I got you last week, whip your hair down and put on those Limited Edition red Red bottoms I got you I got you for your birthday, last year and wait for me and the girls by your back door. We are getting shit faced, tonight." Lissa said to Rosa. Rosa smirk as her best friend said that and hang up. She was about to get dress when her door open and there stood her father, who was piss off. Rosa rolled her eyes as she put in her Beats, by Dre and listen to her Spotify.

Her father sighed as his only daughter did this to him. He walk over and threw her Bets across her room.

"WHAT THE HELL! DAD!" Rosa scream out. Her father rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"Don't yell at me Rosemarie! I am your father and you will listen to what I have to say!" Rosa's father, Abe Mazur, said to his daughter.

Rosa sighed as she shut up and listen to what her father had to say to her.

"Rosa, you need to understand that I love you and I'm only doing this to protect you. I need you to stay home, okay princess?" Abe said to Rosa.

Rosa pouted. She knew her father was just trying to protect her, but Rosa was an adult and she was going to do whatever the hell she felt like and that meant going to Lissa's bachelor party.

"I know Daddy. I love you goodnight." Rosa said to end this situation. She knew that would make her father leave. She need to get dress. She loved her daddy and would do what he wanted, but not tonight.

"I love you too princess and goodnight." Abe said as he walk over and kiss her on her forehead. Abe sighed as his look at his daughter.

'Way too much like her mother.' Abe thought as he open, walk out his daughter's room and closing the door behind him.

Rosa sighed as he father left. She grab the dress that Lissa was talking about and those shoes and got dressed quickly. Her parents would be asleep in about 90 minutes. When she heard nothing, she knew her parents were asleep. Rosa grab her red clutch, which had her red lipstick, phone, phone charger, wallet house keys and car keys and walk down to her back door. She opened it, hop in one of her cars and left. She was going to get shit face drunk tonight.

 **Unknown POV**

"She's gone, sir. The house is empty and there is an opening the back, through the kitchen. Our trap has been set. Soon, she will meet him and all the information we will have, from our inside agent." One of my man said to me.

I smirk at my men. My plan was working the way I knew it would work.

"Men, go through the back and lets make Rosa Hathaway's life become a living hell." I said to my 5 men. They went in and we created hell.

My men walk quietly upstairs. We stop right in front of Abe and Janine's doorway. I kick it down the door, which cause them to wake up. I smirk at them, when they saw me and my men.

Abe moved Janine behind him, trying to protect her, but he was too late.

One of my men aim and fired, straight at Abe. The other four follow and shot Abe and Janine. I told my men to live Janine, some what alive.

Janine look at me him and tried to go to Rosa, to protect her. She tried to move, but I took out my gun out and shot her in the leg.

"You are going anywhere, slut. Rosa isn't even here. She went to Lissa's party. Aren't you glad she went against you and your husband's wishes." I said to Janine.

Janine was going in and out. She was going to black out at any moment. She glared at me and said one last thing before she black out. "You know, you don't take what belongs to you"

I wanted to kill her right here right now, but I needed her to tell Rosa the great news, so I would have to wait, at least for the police to be called by the neighbors.

He was going to make him pay, pay that he was even made and she was going to help him.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Rosa was happy as hell as she drown down another Gin and Toxic. Good she was happy as hell. She knew that her father and mother would be so fucking, piss, but this was her life and she was going to live it. Rosa was dancing her ass off not caring about anything or feel someone tap her on the shoulder.

"ROSA! ROSA HATHAWAY!" A voice said making Rosa, Lissa, and their friends stop and stare at the person who was yelling Rosa's name.

The group turned around to see Christian, who had look of angry, fear, pity and sadness in his eyes and it was all toward, Rosa. Lissa was about to yell at her love, but she could see that he had something to say and it wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

"Rosa... Rosa, you parent's house was broken into. They were gunned down... Rosa your dad... he's dead. Your mom... she holding on, but it's not looking good. Rosa..." Christian said to Rosa.

Rosa didn't hear anything that was being said to her. Her parents were... Her dad was dead. Her dad, no, God no and her mom... she wasn't looking good. Rosa saw now was black.

* * *

Rosa rock back and forth as she was now at the hospital, next to her mother, who was on life support. Rosa didn't know what to think. She had tried to talk to the police, but it end up with her screaming, crying and blacking out again.

"Roza...Baby, are you okay?" A voice said. Rosa didn't respond as the man came over and wrap his strong, firm, tight arms around her nice size waist. Rosa didn't know who this person was, but this person was making her feel fucking safe and she was not safe or happy, she was scared and didn't know what was going to happen next.

Rosa laid back and fell asleep as the man hum a song to her. She was relax in this man's arms and that's all that mattered to Rosa.

~2 Hours Later~

Rosa groaned as she woke up. She look around to see Lissa and Christian, who were still asleep, a doctor checking on her mother, the police arguing with someone and a man that was trying to keep his cool, but it wasn't working.

"What's going on?" Rosa ask confused. The Police look at Rosa and tried to say something, but the man stop them again.

"Roza, relax, you will talk to them later after your mother tells you some information." The man said. Rosa should have cuss him out, but his voice was very demanding, which turned Rosa on for some reason, so she just shake her head yes and waited for her her mom to wake up.

Lissa and Christian, the police and the doctor were shocked that she didn't go off on the man. Lissa and Christian knew that Rosa didn't like when people told her to do, the doctor knew as well, him being the doctor of the Hathaway family for all of Rosa's life and the police knew, from files, that Rosa was an angry, rude, but sweet girl. They didn't know who this man was, but he was doing something to Rosa and they didn't like it.

The doctor turned to the man. "She has every right to talk to the police, sir. Who the hell are you to Rosa and her family?" The doctor ask the man.

Rosa wasn't going to lie and say she didn't want to know herself. She look up to see both Lissa and Christian were awake and confused as to, who the hell the dude was.

The man didn't have to answer. At the moment, Rosa's mother woke up and saw the man and smiled.

"You're here? Good, you have to protect her. You promise me and her dad." Rosa's mother said. Everyone in the room was very confused, but happy that her mom was awake and really wanted to know what the hell was going on with this man and what her mother was trying to say.

Janine turned to Rosa and look at her face. She was tried, but she was alive, for how long, Rosa didn't know. Rosa had many questions, but she never got the answers to those question because of what her mother said to her that she never wanted to hear.

"Rosa, that man right there is your husband and I love you, baby girl, me and your dad did this because we love you so much. Take care of her, Dimitri." Janine said as she knew it was time for her to go, to heaven with her husband.

Rosa scream out in pain. She tried to do something, but her husband stop her. She had a husband and she never knew it. Rosa look at her husband one last time before she black out once again.

* * *

 **Please Review! This story is being edited...RIGHT NOW! See you guys FRIDAY! For the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2-Edited

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **3rd POV**

~The Next Day~

Rosa groaned as she woke up. She look around and was so fucking confused! Where the hell was she because she sure as hell was not in her parent's home.

Wait, her parents. Her parents... they were dead. They were dead! They were dead and she was left with everything...and nothing at the same time. She was dead inside and she knew that there was nothing anyone could do to change that. Rosa needed to get the hell out of here, wait, where the hell is here in the first place?

Then everything that happen last night came back. Rosa remember everything, Christian coming and telling her and the girls, Lissa, Christian and her at the hospital, waiting for her mother to wake up, seeing her mother wake up, her mother telling her something about her husband and her mother finally leaving her forever.

Wait, wait the hell up. **HUSBAND!** She has a fucking **HUSBAND?!**

No, no this couldn't be happening. She was just 22 and she wasn't in love with anyone at the moment. The last boyfriend she had... never mind that. She wasn't looking for love at the moment.

Rosa knew that she needed to get out of where ever she was and go... go to Lissa and Christian's apartment. They were both at their parent's houses because the wedding was tomorrow...oh fuck the wedding is tomorrow!

Rosa had to go to Lissa's mother house to get some normal in her life. She look around the dark room. She could see that her new husband didn't like bright colors and for that she was happy. His room was four simple, neutral colors: red, black, gray and white.

The bed was covered in gray covers, with red and black pillows. The dressers were either gray or black. There was a beautiful walk in closet. The doors were white. One wall was red, the other black and the last one white. The room was filled with those four colors and for some reason the room, to Rosa, fit her new, unknown husband.

Rosa got out the bed, to finally see that she was wearing a giant's shirt. Rosa was tall to most of her friends. She was 5'9, but by the shirt, she could tell that her husband was 6'4 or 6'5 and it made Rosa moan. Rosa wasn't going to lie and say she didn't have a thing for tall guys. Her last boyfriend was 6'3. Rosa walk to the door and opened it and when she heard yelling walk toward the yelling.

"You are idiots! You know damn well all you had to fucking do was get the money and then kill him! **You don't give him the fucking drugs!** Why the hell would we give him the fucking drugs, when he killed **16%** of **MY** fucking men?! Get the hell out of my office, NOW!" Dimitri yelled at his men. His men ran out his office, but stop when they saw Rose. They look and lick their lips at the beauty.

Rosa rolled her eyes at them She was used to guys doing this when ever she wore short or see-through clothing. Dimitri look up to his men were still in his fucking office! He gets up and walk over to see them eyeing his wife, Rosa.

Dimitri growled, which got his men and Rose attention. Rosa blushed when she saw him and his men look away when they saw him.

"Men, I see that you have meet my wife, Rosa. Rosa, these are my men and if they don't get the hell out of my sight in the next ten fucking seconds, I'll kill every single one of them!" Dimitri yelled out. Rosa smirk at the men as they left. Dimitri waved his hand, telling Rosa to follow him.

 **Rosa POV**

I follow him into his office. God damn, my mother and father have great taste, better I have in the past. He was like a god and a god that knew how to please a woman.

I followed him to his desk. He wanted me to sit on his lap and for some strange and serious getting very annoying reason, I sat down on his lap. I seriously need to figure out why he has this annoying ass control over me. No one, shit no man, well maybe him, has ever had this type of control over me.

I waited until he was comfortable and when he had everything he needed to tell me whatever was going on. I saw him take out two vanilla founders. He handed them to me and I open them. In one of them was my Father, Abe Mazur's will. It simply said that the family business would be past down to me after marriage, but if he past away before I marry, then the business is given to me right then and there. It also had a note in their address to me. I open it and cried.

Even in death my father, Abe Mazur, was doing everything in his power to make sure his baby girl.

* * *

 _My dearest daughter Rosa,_

 _I know that you would like to live your own life, but in this game, you can not. I saw you seven years ago with Lissa, outside my office as me and her father,_ _Eric Dragomir_ _killed Victor's wife. She was someone we thought we could trust, but when she went the police, we knew that she had to die. Her simple hate towards Victor, his mistress and their daughter together lead her to betray all of us. If she had went to the police, me, your mother, Lissa's parents and even Andrew, we all would have been in prison and you and Lissa would have had a not so great life._

 _I did what I had to do that day. I made sure that she was dead and that you would never have to die. I know that you may not agree with this marriage, but this is for your own good, like me telling you to stay the hell away from **HIM** and his family. Everything I do is for your own good._

 _Now, when you learn who he is, please understand that it wasn't him that did anything to you or our family, it was his father._

 _Be a good wife Rosa. Me and Your mother will look after you and your relationships._

 _Remember Rosa, King Pins don't show emotions, they show it in the gifts they give you in the end._

 _Love your father and mother._

* * *

My tears were everywhere. I guess it finally sink into me that my parents are dead.

I was confused thought, who was this man related to?

"Do you know who I am, Roza?" My husband ask me. I shake my head no.

He sighs as he places me on his decks and gets up. He turns me around and make me look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I am Dimitri Belikova, The most powerful Kingpin in Washington." Dimitri said to me.

My eyes go wide and I just start to shake. The Belikova family, I have hated this family since I was 5 years old! They killed my older brother, Andrew, they kidnapped me and took away my innocent when I was 10, they used my love for him and trick me into starting a war with my family and the worst thing they could ever do... I was forced to marry their King Pin, Dimitri Belikova!

I turned around quickly and left the room. I needed to leave and leave now. I'm going to marry their current King Pin, Dimitri Belikova!

Why would my father and mother do this to me? Why would they force me to marry the son, nephew, cousin, whatever the hell he is to that man, the same man that killed my brother, rape me and got me pregnant at 11?!

I stop and put my hand on a wall and tried to breath. I was having a panic attack and I needed to calm down right now.

I ended up on the floor, curled up into a ball.

Breath in...

Breath out...

I soon fell asleep.

 **Dimitri POV**

She ran out the room after I told her my name. I knew of her past and what my father had done to her and her family. What she doesn't know, was her brother wasn't dead. He still was alive and kicking and me and him are best friends.

I have been keeping this a secret from Abe and Janine because they never really needed their son like my Roza does at this moment.

I called Andrew and tell him to get here now. I walk out my office to find her and see her on the floor outside of our bedroom curled into ball. I pick her up and took her to our room. I aid her on our bed and wrap my arms around her body. She uncurled herself and lays next to me.

 **Andrew POV-Rosa's brother**

Dimitri told me about my parents' death. I know it's hard on Rosa. I know about their arranged marriage and as a big brother, I knew that Dimitri will treat her right. I unlock the front door and enter the password to get in the second door and unlock the three locks on the three door. Dimitri is a secretive person and he doesn't like when people know all his business and when you do know all his business, it's like you're family, a family Dimitri lose years ago.

Before his father step down, he did the unthinkable; he beat his wife, and Dimitri's sisters almost to death. His grandmother was the one that found them and because of that she had a heart attack, almost dying as well.

I walk to Dimitri and now Rosa's room to see both of them asleep. I smile when I saw my little Red Riding Hood. She had grown up to be an amazing woman. I walk into the kitchen and make some food for the three of us.

* * *

 **~3 Hours Later~**

"ANDREW!" I jump up when I heard my name being yelled out. I turned to see Rosa with tears in her eyes and Dimitri eating the food I made three hours ago.

I get up and Rosa runs into my arms. I hug my little sister. Its has been too long. I miss my sister and now that it's just me and her, I will make her see the great future she has with this idiot. The future my parents' want her to have.

Hopefully they don't kill each other...

Wait, never mind, they might kill each other.

God, why did my parents' do this to me?

* * *

Andrew is her brother's name. Sorry for the confusion.

 **Please Review! This story is being edited...RIGHT NOW! See you guys FRIDAY! For the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3-Edited

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **3rd POV**

~15 Hours Later~

Rosa let the water wash over her body. She was happy to see Andrew again and after her brother explain what really happened those years ago and knew that she needed to forgive Dimitri and forgive him.

The shower open to show Dimitri in a black, classic suit. Rosa blush at her husband.

It was weird for Rosa to say husband to Dimitri or call him it, but she was slowly getting used to it.

"Roza, it time to go. Lissa and Christian are downstairs waiting for us to come and go." Dimitri said to Rosa as he handed her a towel.

Rosa blush again as she took the towel and wrap it around her waist.

"The wedding doesn't start until the bride and groom get there, Dimi." Rosa said to Dimi as she dried herself off.

Dimitri at the moment couldn't answer. His eyes were to busy looking up and down Rosa's curvy body. God, she was beautiful and Dimitri couldn't wait to make her his, permanent. Rosa knew that Dimitri was watching her and it was a turn on. She slowly lotion up her body with Dimitri's favorite body lotion, Passionate Rose.

She slowly pulled over the stapleless, sweetheart, mini black dress that was Lissa's bridesmaids dress. Dimitri came behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck. Rosa moaned as he did this.

Every since Richard came into their lives, everything has been going great.

"STOP FUCKING EACH OTHER AND LETS GO! LISSA IS NOT A NICE BRIDE! SHE IS SO FUCKING SCARY AND SHE IS SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND I'M DRUG LORD'S RIGHT HAND MAN!" Andrew scream out to Rosa and Dimitri.

Both blush as Dimitri grab an all gold, Rosa choker and place it on Rosa's neck. Rosa smiled when she saw this choker on her neck.

"Dimi, it's so beautiful! I love it." Rosa said as she grab her black heels and put them on. Dimitri grab her red blazer and they quickly left their house to go to their limo to see a piss off Lissa in one and an annoyed Christian in the other.

Dimitri and Rosa laugh at the two.

"See you soon, my Roza." Dimitri said kissing Rosa's lips quickly.

Rosa blush as he pulled away. "See you soon, Dimi." Rosa said as she quickly went to the limo were Lissa was.

Once in the car, Lissa turn to Rosa and hug her when she saw her friend was okay.

 **~Lissa's Limo~**

"I thought he murder you or something. I'm glad that you are alive and me and Christian are going to help you find a way you away to get you got if this marriage with him." Lissa said as Mia, one of Rosa and Lissa's friend, did Rosa's make-up.

"You don't have to do that!" Rosa yelled out, making everyone look at her.

Rosa blush. "I mean, Dimi, is nice, once you get to know him. He has been so sweet to me. He brought Andy back into my life and has explain things that his father has done, that he had nothing to do with and he hasn't push me to do anything I don't want to. Give him a chance, he is nice. Trust me, I'm giving him a chance, if I can so can you all." Rosa said to her friends.

Lissa and her friends trust Rosa and they knew she wouldn't go into this situation without knowing the end reactions.

"Okay, if you say so, but one wrong move and he is swimming with the dogs! Now, lets get to my wedding! I'm marrying my Dark Prince!" Lissa yelled out as they rode to the wedding.

 **~Christian's Limo~**

Christian drunk down another whiskey on the rocks as he glared at Dimitri. He knew who Dimitri was and he was a bad man. This man had killed over 500 men. He didn't care about anything but himself. He couldn't believe that Rosa's parents made him her husband. Christian never really like him and he really didn't like him right now because he was his aunt's old lover.

His Aunt Tasha's ex-lover.

Christian watch as his aunty, in a skin-tight, too tight, red strapless, sweetheart mini dress. She had her arms and legs wrap and drape around Dimitri and Christian could see that Dimitri was trying not to lose it. Christian knew Dimitri's true side as well as Andrew. They knew that he could snap at any moment and kill Tasha.

Today was going to be very interesting.

* * *

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your wife." The preacher said as Christian leaned over, with a smirk on his face and kiss Lissa.

Lissa kiss back and the simple kiss turned quickly passionate.

"Hello!, You're in a church, leave that to your honeymoon!" Rosa and Andrew yelled out. Everyone laugh, which made Mr. and Mrs. Ozera glare at the Hathaway's siblings as they pulled away, leaving the party out.

Dimitri look up and saw Rosa and smiled. He quickly walk over and grab her hand and lead her outside. Rosa smiled when she saw Dimitri.

"Dimi, I'm hungry."

"Soon, love we will be eating and you will be ok. Now come Roza, lets get these pictures done with."

Both Rosa and Dimitri walk outside, but neither of them paid any attention to Tasha.

Tasha growl as the two walk away. "Who the hell is she and why is he all over her?" Tasha said to herself.

"Who she is, is my little sister and why he is all over her is because she is his wife. So in simple terms you can understand, Tasha he doesn't want you anymore, he never really did. All you ever were was a fuck body and you know it." Andrew said as he left Tasha by herself in the church.

Tasha was piss and she was going to make sure Dimitri stays with her, forever.

~At the Recipient~

This was weird. Dimitri had one his arm around Rosa's waist while this woman, in a too tight,red strapless, sweetheart mini dress glaring at her and Dimitri, Andrew was glaring the girl and Lissa and Christian were glaring at Dimitri.

All in all, Rosa was very uncomfortable and it was showing.

Dimitri could tell that Tasha was making Rosa uncomfortable. He was slowly getting piss off that she was here, acting like they were couple and that he wanted her, when he said many, many time that they weren't a fucking couple.

"Love, I need to have a talk with Tasha. Love, by the way, this is Tasha Ozera, my best friend and Christian's aunt. Tasha, this is my wife-to-be, Rosa Hathaway." Dimitri said to the whole table.

Tasha's face went from a glare to a frown. She couldn't believe this was happen. She was losing Dimitri and she couldn't lose Dimitri.

"Okay, Dimi, but you promise me a dance after this talk." Rosa said as she smile as they both got up and left to go somewhere else.

* * *

"She is your fucking wife-to-be! I'm suppose to be your future fucking WIFE!" Tasha screamed out at Dimitri. Dimitri look at Tasha, someone he thought as a friend,as a lover as a good fucking person and she is here telling him what he should have done and all this other bullshit.

"I never fucking told you that I was marrying you and you know it! You told everyone that we were getting married, when you knew in your stupid, small mind that we would never be together. I love Rosa and I also love you, but as a fucking friend and right now, you're testing my fucking love as your friend! You stupid bitch!" Dimitri yelled out at Tasha.

No one knew it would happen, Dimitri sure as hell didn't see it coming.

Tasha slap the shit out Dimitri.

"Dimi, are you in here? I have... DIMITRI!" Rosa yelled out a Dimitri pulled Tasha into a headlock, cutting off her oxygen.

* * *

 **Please Review! This story is being edited...RIGHT NOW! See you guys FRIDAY! For the next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4-Edited

Enjoy! Please review!

 **(NOTE: In Dimitri's POV, he will call her Roza,only when he is mad or serious, will he call her Rosa!)**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Rosa POV**

"LET HER GO! DIMITRI LET HER GO! SHE'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T STOP!" I yelled out at Dimitri.

What the hell was wrong with him? He was choking out his best friend?! This wasn't making much sense and now all I think about him doing this to me. I can't, no won't be in another relationship like that, not after him.

"Dimi, let her go!" I yelled out one more time. This time he heard me. He look up at me and saw the pain and sorrow in my eyes and release her fast.

"Roza.." Dimitri said to me, walking towards me, but I just back up until I was at the door.

I was looking at Dimitri and could see that me moving away made him sad and upset.

He stop when my back hit the back of the wall in the hallway.

Dimitri reach over and pulled me closer to him. I was scared of what he would do. Dimitri pulled me into a hug and rub my back.

"I'm sorry that you saw me like that. I never wanted you to see me in my Kingpin Form, but you have. Don't think less of me Roza, please don't." Dimitri said to me.

In his voice, I could tell that Tasha had push him too far, but what did she say that push him so fucking far that he almost killed her?

"I forgive you Dimi, but only if you tell me what she said that piss you off so bad." I said, which made Dimitri freeze up for a second.

I now really want to know what the hell she said. Tasha has a mouth and loves saying shit that will piss people off, expectantly me and Lissa.

Lissa and Tasha don't get along at all. Tasha thinks that Christian should be with someone prettier and someone that father is more well-known in the Drug and Gang World, so you can see that she is annoyed and piss that Christian married Lissa.

 **(NOTE: Lissa's family is richer and more well-known then Christian's family. Tasha is just hating on everyone.)**

Then, it's me and Tasha. She hates me because I took her next future almost husband. My ex-boyfriend, rank 4th in richest and Drug World. I wish now that I let that slut have him. Maybe she would be dead already and no one would worry about her.

That's another reason, me and Lissa hate her ass. She has sleep with almost every powerful men in the Drug World and she doesn't understand why she has 5 kids, by 4 different men and no one to say they would wife her ass up.

Dimitri cleared his voice to get my attention. "Tasha got me drunk one night and we had sex. She then decided that she would be my "girlfriend," to help me reveled stress, but I told her I don't want nothing to do with her and we haven't had sex since then. She is in love with me and I have told her many times that I don't love her, but she won't expect it." Dimitri said to me.

I was piss. I wanted him to my first real one. Yeah, I know that it may sound stupid, but I want that. I really did.

"Oh..." I said as Tasha start to get up and walk over to us.

 **Dimitri POV**

Roza's face shows all the pain she is in right now. She hates me, I can see it. She mad that I lead on Tasha and that Tasha was my first and only.

No, I'm not a man-whore. Tasha was my first and only and that was my greatest mistake. I wanted to save it for my one true love, but that drunk night, I'm going to bet the shit out Richard late for planning that shit.

We both turn when we see Tasha get up and fix herself.

Tasha turns to me and glare. I roll my eyes at her and hold back the 'slut' comment I had. Roza is here, be a gentleman.

Tasha then turns to look at Roza. She smirks at Rosa and that scares me a little. I know Tasha well and she... she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants.

"Oh, this is rich. I'm the slut, Rosa. Does Dimi, know about you and what's is his name... oh, his name is..." Tasha said as Rosa ran up and punch her right in the mouth.

Roza, faster than I could think or see, was on top of Tasha, beating the living shit out of her. Tasha had grab Roza's hair at some point and... Roza... went...crazy!

Roza got up and started kick and stomping Tasha in the face. Tasha, for some strange, but amazing ass reason, still had Roza's hair in her hand, but as Roza's fist connected with her stomach, Tasha let go and tried to cover up her stomach, but Roza was having that. Roza grab Tasha's hair and started to drag her, that's when I decided to get Roza before she fuck her really bad.

I grab Roza by her waist and threw her over my shoulders. Roza still had Tasha's hair in her hand.

"Roza! Let. Her. Fucking. Hair. Go, NOW!" I yelled out. Roza let her hair and jump out my arms.

Roza look at me before she slap the shit out of me!

What the hell!? What the hell I am I getting slap for!?

"I fucking hate you! I ready to leave! If you would have wait then this shit wouldn't happen! At least you have a choice, I didn't! I hate you Dimitri!" Roza yelled at me.

I blink at Roza. What the hell did she mean, 'at least you had a choose...?' What was Roza keeping from me and what was Tasha going to say? Who was MY Roza with before me?

I'm going to find out and they will regret ever crossing me.

* * *

~At Home~

 **(Still Dimitri POV)**

Roza won't talk to me and it's killing me.

What Tasha did...she glad that I'm letting her live.

She is trying to break me and my Roza up,but it won't work.

Roza is in our room, reading a book. She is still mad at me, but I will do anything to get her to hear me out.

Lissa and Christian would be here in about 10 minutes to get their overnight bags. I walk into our room and open the door. Roza doesn't look up at me, she acts like I'm not here. I walk to our closet and slowly undress. I can feel Roza looking at me as I get naked and I find it cute that everytime I look over, she quickly turns away and fake reading her book.

Once I'm dressed in some boxers and some sweatpants and walk over to Roza.

"Please baby, just listen to what I have to say." I ask her. I look at Roza and she sighs. She puts her book and looks at me.

"Okay, Explain Dimi." Roza said to me. I smiled as we talk.

"Yes, I did sleep with Tasha and yes, I didn't wait for you and yes, I did do it, but I only did it because I was drunk and I never thought I would find the one person that would love me. My father always told me that I am nothing that no one can love, so I started to believe it. When Tasha started loving me, I thought, 'the old fool is wrong,' but he wasn't because I couldn't love Tasha like that and then, I saw you when you were 14 and feel hard for you. Your father could see it and we made an agreement. After that agreement, I never sleep with Tasha again and she know that. She has tried so long to get to be her, but I love you. I have seen I saw you when you were 14." I said to Roza. Roza moved her hand up to my cheek and pulls me close to her lips. I move forward and kiss her. She kiss back with some much passion.

We kiss like that for a good 2 minutes until we heard knocking and pulled away.

Roza smiled as she got up and grab Lissa and Christian's bags. I followed behind her and we walk to to door. We open it and said our goodbyes to them, as they threaten to kill me if I hurt Roza. I act scared, but I could never hurt my Roza on purpose.

Roza close the door as she turned around and kiss me like before. I kiss her back adding in the passion and more. We stay like that until we heard knocking again.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Expecting someone, Roza?" I ask her. Roza shake her head no.

"Maybe, Lissa and Christian forgot something." Roza said as she open the door to show someone that wasn't Lissa or Christian.

He was tall like me, about 6'1 or 6'2, with dark hair, pale skin and violet eyes.

I was about to ask who this guy was until Roza yelled out in fear.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

I look at Roza, who I was holding close to may chest now and this mystery dude. Who the hell is this dude and what the hell did he do to make my love hate him?

* * *

 **Please Review! This story is being edited...RIGHT NOW! See you guys FRIDAY! For the next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5-Edited

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rosa POV**

I slam the door straight in his face, at least I think I do.

Fuck him and his whole family! I'm finally happy and he decided to come back into my life? Boy, BYE!

I can't believe that this asshole decided that he wanted me back! I hate him! He rape me and made me feel like a whore! No, he made others believe that I am a whore and that i was his and they could do as they wanted with me!

I hate **Adrian Ivashkov** and as far as I care, him and his family, can drop dead!

His mother, a whore who was lucky enough to get pregnant by Nathan Ivashkov and the funny thing is, Adrian isn't even his son and Daniella knows it! She just using him to make sure she gets the money and happy ever after she expect she should have!

"Little Rosa, why are you so mad? I'm back and we can finally get marry and live... **SLAP**!" Adrian said which made Rosa slap him.

Rosa glared at him hard. "I will never love you like you think I do! You are a rapist that I hope goes broke! I will never marry you because as you can see, I'm already married! Go back to you whore mother, bastard father and cheating, evil great aunt!" I yelled out as I ran to me and Dimitri's room.

 **Fuck Adrian Ivashkov! Fuck him!**

 **Dimitri's POV**

Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov. The Ivashkov family. The same family that took over $500,000 from me and Rosa's father. We have been looking for them for the last 7 months and now I have their son in front of me.

Their son, who believe that my Rosa, belong to him... I hope Nathan and Daniella are ready for their son's funeral.

Adrian starts trying to enter my house, I stop him with a punch in the nose.

 **BOOM!**

I watch his hold his nose as the blood comes out. I'm not sorry for doing that.

I look at their son and couldn't help, but laugh. He really thinks that he is hard and that someone is scared of him. Please, I will never be scared of this little child and **IF** I find out that him or his family, the **Ivashkov** , have anything to do with Rosa parents's death, I will kill them and make sure Rosa kills Adrian.

"Get the hell out my house and tell your father and great aunt, I expect my money by the end of the week and if I don't have it, I will be making a visit to you and your family and it won't be a good visit." I said to Adrian as he glared at me some more before he got up and look at me.

He smirk at me, thinking that he had something on me.

"I hope you like my sloppy seconds, Dimitri." Adrian said to me. I wanted to snap his fucking neck, but then, I thought about everything that has happen tonight and I knew from what Rosa said, she never wanted to have sex with him.

I laugh at Adrian. "How is she sloppy seconds, when you had to rape my wife to get her to sleep with you? Leave little boy before I kill you with my bare hands." I growled out, making sure that **Adrian Ivashkov** understood me.

Adrian left with that on his mind. I close and lock my front door and went into me and Rosa's bed room to see that she is still awake. She looks up and me and walks over.

"Rosa, I don't..." I said as Rosa slammed our lips together, shutting me up, the whole night.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

 **SEX SENSE IS RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Rosa moaned out as Dimitri wrap his hands around Rosa's waist, pulling her close. Rosa wrap her arms Dimitri's neck and then her legs around his waist.

Dimitri grab Rosa by her ass and carry her to their bed. Dimitri threw her on the bed and got on top of her and kiss down her neck.

No words were said as Rosa and Dimitri kiss, lick and removed each other clothes.

Rosa moaned out as Dimitri lick down her stomach, then her V and straight to her pussy, attacking her clit first and then start to eat her out like no tomorrow.

"Dimi...oh god!" Rosa moaned out as Dimitri ate her out to the point where she squinted all over Dimitri's face.

Dimitri moved his face from Rosa and stand up and move over and kiss Rosa on her lips. Dimitri thrusted inside of Rosa. Rosa cried out.

'Shit! Hurts like a motherfucker!' Rosa thought as Dimitri thrusted in and waited for Rosa to adjust.

Dimitri stayed still, 1. Because Rosa had t adjust to his big size. Dimitri wouldn't lie and say he was little, because he wasn't. He is about 9, almost 10 inches. And, 2. Rosa is tight as hell. She was so damn tight, Dimitri had to hold back himself from cumming deep inside of Rosa.

Finally Rosa had adjusted,Dimitri went to work. He went a nice rhythm and soon him and Rosa came. Dimitri pulled out, grab a blanket and put it over the two.

 **SEX SENSE IS RIGHT HERE AND ENDS RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

Dimitri look at Rosa and smiled. "I love you." Dimitri said as he kiss Rosa's neck.

Rosa smiles back. "I love you too." Rosa said as she fell asleep in Dimitri's arms.

Dimitri smile. He had his wife and that's all that matters.

* * *

 **Please Review! This story is being edited...RIGHT NOW! See you guys FRIDAY! For the next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6-Edited

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

~Two Weeks Later~

It's been two weeks and the Ivashkov's family still hasn't gave me my damn money. Me and Andrew have been looking for them as well. It seems that Adrian came to see Rosa to take her and then marry her.

Over my dead body!

I also had Andrew, some of my men, Tony, Rich, King and Darren, looking into the death of Andrew and Rosa's parents. I have an annoying feeling that they have help and I don't know who, but when I figure out who, I will torture them and then have Rosa and Andrew kill them.

I smiled when my office's door was open and Rosa walk through in a black bra and thong set. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she had on those limit edition Red red bottoms I got her last week.

I smirk at my now wife. We got married to the justice of the peace. Rosa didn't want a big wedding because her parents couldn't be there in person, so something simple like the justice of the peace was it.

"My beautiful wife...what are doing here with hardly any clothes on?" I ask my sexy ass wife.

Rosa smirk at me as she walk closer to me. She quickly turned around, closed and lock the door. Rosa sat down on my lap and wrap her arms around my neck.

"Dimi...your wife want some attention..." Rosa said as she kiss down my neck. I laugh as I place Rosa on my desk.

God, I love my sexy ass wife.

~3 Hours Later~

I smirk at Rosa as she sleep after us both going 4 rounds together. I walk to the bathroom and hop in the shower. When I was done, I walk to the living room to see Andrew and King there, waiting for me. I knew from the looks they were giving me, that it was serious.

"What do you have?" I ask them.

"The Ivashkov Family are the ones that had someone kill me and Rosa's parents, but..." Andrew said as King finish his sentence.

"They didn't kill them with their own hands. They hired someone to do the killing and... it was your father. Dimitri, your dad is alive, he not dead." King said to me.

I stared at my friends and what they had just said. My father was still alive...I killed him though...with my bare hands...my father is still alive...how?

* * *

 **Rosa POV**

~3 Months Later~

I open my eyes to see that it was light outside. I look over to see that Dimitri wasn't there. I look over to his desk dresser to see find a note that Dimitri left me.

I pick it up and smiled when I saw what Dimitri had planned for me and him later.

 _Dear my Lovely wife,_

 _I have business to handle. I know that I told you I wouldn't do so much work, but I'm close to finding out were my father is. I know that you don't want me to get revenge, but me and Andrew feel like we should._

 _But, anyway...I will be back around 8 and I'm taking you out to eat so, wear something sexy for your lovely husband._

 _See you tonight, lovely wife...3_

 _-Dimitri_

I smiled at the letter. Yes, Dimitri tells me all about him and Andrew and their business and I may not agree, but they are doing what we, our families, have done for years, so I got over it.

I place my two feet on the floor of our room and run to our bathroom and throw up everything I ate last night, which wasn't much. After I was done, throwing up, I quickly strip out of my clothes and hop into the shower, hoping the hot water and stream can calm my stomach.

I been feeling sick for the last month and half and I don't know what the hell is wrong, but I don't want Dimitri or Andrew to find out because then I will be in the hospital. I think I know what's wrong, but I'm not sure. I get out the shower, dry off and lotion up.

I put on some slim, figure hugging, black leggings, a white tank top, a purple, sheer button-up shirt and some black flats. I put my hair in a bun and grab my purse with all my things in it.

I walk out my room to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, yogurt and an orange and walk out the door to my car. I grab my phone and text Lissa and told her to met me at the local drug store. I needed a pregnancy test...

I might be pregnant.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

I watch her as she pulled up to the drug store and got out. I have been watching her for the last 3 months. My employers wanted to know her every move and this what I was doing. She is beautiful, me and my brother think this, but she isn't our to have, she is our bosses.

"Another car is coming in, next to her. I think it's her friend Lissa Dragomir-Ozera." My brother tells me.

I nodded at him as this Lissa's woman came in.

"I wonder what they are doing in there?" I said to my brother.

My brother rolls his eyes. "Doesn't mattered. She belongs to Adrian and the Ivashkov family. What ever they have plan for her, we watch and wait for orders, nothing else." my brother said as Rosa and Lissa came out the drug store with bags and went to their own cars.

"Their on the move, Follow!" I yelled at m brother, who again, rolled his eye as he followed them back to Rosa and Dimitri's place.

This was our everyday life because we're hit men. The best hit men in the USA!

 **Rosa POV**

Me and Lissa are at my house in the bathroom, together, taking these 10 pregnancy tests!

Yeah, Lissa thinks she is pregnant too. Her and Christian haven't been careful either. It would be crazy and fun if me and Lissa are pregnant at the same time.

When the test results came out...we were both happy and shock.

~Eight o' Clock~

I look at the dress I decided to wear tonight for Dimitri. It was a long black dress with two slits. It had a low back and a high neck. I match it with some black wedges, black lips stick, and my wedding ring. I grab my black clutch and walk into downstairs to see Dimitri had dinner ready. I walk over and kiss my handsome husband.

I sat down and started eating. Me and Dimitri talk about our everyday lives and as he went to grab desert, I pulled my pregnancy test out and put it on his plate.

When Dimitri came back out and place everything down, he finally saw the test. He stop and blink at the test.

"Baby, what is this?" Dimitri ask me. I smile at my husband.

"My pregnancy test. I'm pregnancy, well me and Lissa are pregnancy at the same time. So, yeah, you're going to be a dad!" I said to Dimitri. Dimitri smiled at me as he pulled me into his lap and kiss me. I smiled as I kiss back. The kiss got heated and the next thing I know me and him are in our room having sex.

Life for the Belikov's is going from good ton amazing.

* * *

 **Please Review! This story is being edited...RIGHT NOW! See you guys FRIDAY! For the next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7-Edited

**Enjoy! Please reviews!**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

The Ivashkov waited for Tasha Ozera to come and met them. Adrian took a long sip of his drink. He needed Rosa, physical and mentally. He didn't love Rosa at all, but she was rich and that was all he wanted. When Dimitri Beilkova came into the Drug and King Pin Business, everything change. His family was on top and they were the top dogs, but once **HE** came, he took away his meal ticket, Rosemaire Hathaway-Mazur and knock them down to number 5!

Adrian hated that his family was now number 5! They made the game the way it is today, but no one cares about that. All they cared about who was the top.

Adrian look up and frowned when the Gang Strigoi walk in and down with him and his family. He didn't understand why they were here. He was told by his parents that they were paid already.

Daniella and Nathan Ivashkov look up to see the Strigoi gang and sighed. They had paid them 75% of their pay. That's all they could afford at the moment. The rest would be paid with Daniella's body. She wished that Rosa was here, so she didn't have to become a slut, but they were going to get Rosa, get her money and bring down Dimitri, once and for all.

The Strigoi Gang sat and order drinks. They needed their last payment and the leader wanted on killing Dimitri Beilkova as well. He wanted to end that boy, something he should have done before he was born.

Tasha walk in the restaurant dress in a long too tight red dress with a two very high slits. Her hair was in a long, slick high ponytail and red no heels high heels. Her face was caked with make-up, making her look like a true slut.

She walk over to the Ivashkov and sat down. When she saw who the Strigoi Gang and then the leader, she knew that she couldn't turn back, not now.

 **Tasha POV**

~2 Hours later~

The plan that we came up with was simple and easy. I couldn't believe that the Strigoi Gang had the Sniper Twins, Mason and Eddie spying on Rosa and Dimitri. I wasn't worried about them killing Rosa, I wanted them too, but I was worried about **HIM**.

He was here, alive. It didn't make sense to me. I watch as Dimitri put a bullet in his head! How the hell could he still be alive?

The Ivashkov had left already with all of, but the Strigoi's leader. I knew why he wanted to talk, so did I.

I turned to the leader. He smirks at me. "How are you still alive Randall?" I ask him, Dimitri's father. He smiles at me as he grab me by my neck. I gasp, but I couldn't breath.

'He going to kill me!' I thought as Randall pulled me outside to his car and threw me in.

Randall turned to me and smirk. "You look 10x hotter than you did when you were 13, Tasha." Randall said to me as he drove away.

What in the hell have I got myself in too?!

An Hour later~

I cried into the pillow as Randall cums inside of me, pulled out and slap my ass, really fucking hard.

Randall laugh at my pain. "You wanted to pay with the big dogs, now you have to face the aftermath. You aren't as tight as you were when you were 13, but you been whoring around. That stops now, sweetheart because you belong to me and the Strigoi Gang. You will fuck us and only us, understand?" Randall told me.

I didn't respond. He couldn't tell me who to fuck and not to fuck! I could do what the hell I want! Just because I gave him my virginity when I was 13 doesn't mean, he owns me!

I cried out when something, not a hand, slap my ass. I turn to the side to see Randall with a whip.

"UNDERSTAND!?" Randall yelled at me. I shake my head yes, to stop the pain and get him to stop the blood that was coming down my ass.

Randall smiles at me, an evil smile. "Good." Randall said as he thrust into me again. I bit my lip to stop from crying out.

I need help.

* * *

 **Rosa POV**

Dimitri and I were at the doctor, my new female doctor, as she told us how I am doing in my pregnancy so far.

"You are about 10 weeks, so that is about 2 and half months. You and the babies are fine." The doctor said.

Me and Dimitri sighed, then look up at the doctor confused again.

"Did you say babies?" Dimitri ask the doctor.

The doctor smiled at us. "Yes. You two are having twins." The doctor said to us. I smiled as Dimitri, in all his strength, fainted on the floor.

I laughed as well as the doctor. She told me to takes some vitamins and my morning sickness won't be so bad as it is now. She told me not too much fatty food and eat as many fresh fruit as I can.

I call Andrew to come and get me and Dimitri. Andrew came and with a woman. I look at the woman and groaned. This woman was my bully in high school, but Andrew never knew that, so if they were together, I was going to try my hardest not to kill her.

Andrew laughed when he saw Dimitri, but fainted himself when he heard I was pregnant with twins. Me and her laugh at them.

She turned to me and sighed.

"Look Rosa, I am sorry for what happen in high school. I know that I did you wrong in high school and all I am trying to do is love your brother and try to be a friend with you." She said to me. I smiled as she said that. If Andrew love her and she was trying to make it work between me and her, I could do the same.

"I thank you for that and I can try as well to be friends. Now lets get these two up and go pick up Dimitri's parents at the airport." I said as we started to shake them up. When that didn't work, Snow, my brother's fiance, went to the bathroom and got some water and threw it on them. They, both, shot up, and look at us. We both were laughing at them. They growled as they walk to their cars. We followed, still laughing as we all drove to the airport to get his parents.

 **Dimitri POV**

After Rosa and Snow woke us up, so rudely I like to add, we hop in our cars and drove to the airport to get my mother, Olena and sisters, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria. My grandmother wouldn't be coming. She was sick and I didn't want to make her even sicker.

This would be the first time Rosa would met my family and I know that is stupid, but I been busy.

"My mom going to slap the dog shit out of me." I muttered to myself.

We got to the airport and I cuss up a storm as my mother and sisters came into view. They ran to me, screaming.

"Dimka!" My sisters yelled as they ran over and crushed me into a hug.

"You are in so much troblem! Mom not happy that you married and she never met the woman! By the way, where is she?" They screamed at me. I pointed to my left to see My mom and Rosa talking and my mother slapping Andrew on top of the head for not telling her my plan.

"Plan?" Rosa and Snow said at the same time.

Me and Andrew smiled at them.

"Yeah. Seen you and Dimitri got married to the justice of the peace, me and him decided to," Andrew said as I finish him.

"combine Andrew and Snow wedding with me and Rosa's second go around wedding. By doing that, Snow and Rosa have to budget and can do what ever they want." I said as Rosa and Snow hug me and Andrew screaming how happy they were.

I sighed. "Now everyone in the cars. We are having a big dinner tonight and we have big news to announced to everyone!" I yelled out as we all pack into me and Andrew's cars.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

 **~Dinner Time!~**

Rosa sighed as Dimitri zipped up her knee-length pink and black high neck, natural waist dress. Dimitri grab Rosa's pink flats and put them on her feet. Rosa smiled at her husband.

"Thank you." Rosa said as she pulled her hair in a ponytail as Dimitri fixed his white button up shirt and khaki dress pants. He slip on some nice black boots and he grab Rosa's hand and lead her into the living room to see all their friends, waiting for them.

Lissa and Snow, after getting over high school, had became friends quick and were talking about Rosa and Snow wedding.

Christian, Andrew and Ivan Zeklos, Dimitri's oldest bestfriend, were talking about business and how to deal with the Ivashkov.

Olena, Dimitri's mother, Snow's mother, Autumn, and Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria were talking about how to combine both Snow and Rosa's ideas together without making a mess of things.

They have ate dinner early, but the dress Rosa was wearing was too tight for her and Dimitri had been prank by his younger sisters, Sonya and Viktoria, resulted in him and Rosa changing their clothes.

The group walk into the dinning room to eat desert, strawberry cheesecake, which Rosa and Lissa have been craving since they got pregnant, chocolate cake, apple tarts and so much ore.

They all sat down and before they could eat, Dimitri and Christian stop them.

"Before we start," Dimitri started to say.

"we have something important to tell everyone." Christian said finishing Dimitri's sentence.

"What is it?" Christian's mother ask.

"Yes, what do you have to tell us?" Olena ask her son.

Lissa, Rosa, Dimitri and Christian smiled at everyone as they announced their news.

"We're pregnant!" They said.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Everyone reactions about Lissa and Rosa being pregnant, Unexpected arrives, and Mason and Eddie: Double Agents?**

 **Please Review! This story is being edited...RIGHT NOW! See you guys FRIDAY! For the next Chapter!**


End file.
